princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenipuri Festival 2011
Prince of Tennis Festival 2011 is held in honor of the 10th aniversary of the Prince of Tennis anime and manga. Information If you're a fan of the anime series, "The Prince of Tennis" then you'll love this. 2011 will mark the anime's 10th year anniversary, and to celebrate, they will hold a "TeniPuri Festival 2011 in Budokan" ('TeniPuri' is short for 'Prince of Tennis'). Fans of the series will be able to meet their favorite character and buy special goods only available at the festival! The festival also has a theme song, "Love Festival", sung by the characters of the show. For those fans who are unable to attend the festival, they can hear the voices of the 'TeniPuri All-Stars' (including 'Echizen Ryoma', 'Atobe Keigo', and 'Yukimura Seiichi') through the release of its single on December 15th. The single will be comprised of two tracks, the second being "Festival wa Totsuzen", which is a duet between Takeshi Konomi (series creator) and the seiyuu for Ryoma, Junko Minagawa. On December 23rd, there will be a release party in Nishiyodogawaku Hall in Osaka, where Konomi will host a special talk show. The event will be held at the 'Animate Tennouji Shop', but unfortunately, fans must fill out an application at the shop in order to reserve a seat. The application deadline is November 28th. The festival will be open three times over two days at the Budokan, from January 22nd-23rd in 2011. Interestingly enough, each period has its own 'subtitle' or theme: "Heart", "Art", and "Body" a.k.a. "Shin Gi Tai". Naturally, some of the cast will attend the festival, including seiyuus Junko Minagawa and Okiya Ryotaro ('Kunimitsu Tezuka'). Admission The Prince of Tennis" 10 Year Anniversary Project "TeniPuri Festa 2011 in Budokan": Heart・Art・Body Dates *Shin- January 22, 2011 @ 5 P.M. (JST) *Gi- January 23, 2011 @ 11 A.M. (JST) *Tai- January 23, 2011 @ 5 P.M. (JST) Guests for all three shows will include the entire Seigaku team, and members Hyotei Academy, Rokkaku, Rikkaidai, Shitenhoji and Higa. Tickets are ¥5,500 ($65.89 USD) If you're a fan of the series and are around the area at the time of the festival, be sure to check it out! Setlist *Tenipuri All Stars – Love Festival Love Festival *Ryoma Echizen – LIFE GOES ON LIFE GOES ON *Seiichi Yukimura – Long Goodbye ロング・グッド・バイ *Kunimitsu Tezuka – Next Door NEXT DOOR *Eishirou Kite - Spider スパイダー *Kuranosuke Shiraishi - Like Bored Days Like Bored Days *Keigo Atobe – Cross With You CROSS WITH YOU *Akaya Kirihara - Time Has Come Time has come *Kei Tanishi – COSMOS 慧 COSMOS *Ryo Shishido - RISING COUNTER ~INFINITY~ 亮 ライジングカウンター ～Infinity～ *Nasu (Shusuke Fuji & Takashi Kawamura) - Ichi Fuji ni Taka san nasubi 一富士、二タカ、三茄子 *Gin Ishida - Oxidized Silver 銀 Oxidized Silver -いぶし銀- *Hiroshi Chinen – Don´t stop 寛 Don't Stop *Shuichiro Oishi & Eiji Kikumaru – Type Wa D! & 菊丸英二 タイプはD！ *Yujirou Kai – Tiida no Shima 太陽（てぃーだ）の島 *Kintaro Tooyama - GONTAKURE ゴンタクレ *Masaharu Nio – METEOR DRIVE メテオドライブ *Aozu - White Line (Ryoma Echizen, Kunimitsu Tezuka, Shusuke Fuji, Shuichiro Oishi) – White Line 青酢 WHITE LINE *Stones – Iro asenai ano sora he (Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Shuichiro Oishi, Gin Ishida, Eishiro Kite) 色褪せないあの空へ *Cap to Bin - Fly High FLY HIGH - Cap to Bin (Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidou Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi) – FLY HIGH *トング隊 青春グローリー Tong Tai (Chinen Hiroshi, Tanishi Kei, Kabaji Munehiro) – Seishun Glory *GIGS Flower -咲乱華- GIGS (Echizen Ryoma, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Atobe Keigo, Sanada Gennichirou) - Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana *断ち切り隊 恋の激ダサ絶頂（エクスタシー）！ by Tachikiri Tai (Shiraishi Kuranosuke, Fuji Shuusuke, Shishido Ryou, Chitose Senri) – Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy! *海志漢 You got game? Kaishi Kan Gennichirou, Seiichi Yukimura, Yanagi Renji, Jackal Kuwahara) – You got game *橘 桔平 Spirits of Hunter ～獅子の信念～ Kippei - Spirits of Hunter *伊武深司 Start ～僕の行方～ Shinji - Start *神尾アキラ PERFECT GAME Akira - PERFECT GAME *榊 太郎 勝者のセオリー Tarou - Shousha no Theory *許斐 剛 featuring 越前リョーマ フェスティバルは突然に Takeshi & Echizen Ryoma – Festival wa TOTSUZEN NI *ジャッカル桑原 & 丸井ブン太 WINDY ROAD Kuwahara & Marui Bunta – Windy Road *丸井ブン太 大切な人へ Bunta – [[Taisetsu na Hito e]] *金色小春 & 一氏ユウジ More 鉄板ソング Koharu & Hitouji Yuuji – More Teppen song *日吉 若 & 仁王 雅治 for you Wakashi & Nio Masaharu – [[For You]] *バレキスオールスターズ バレンタイン・キッス ～歴代スペシャル～ all Stara - [[Valentine Kiss]] *海堂 薫 未来光線 Kaoru - Mirai Kousen *キャップと瓶 KEEP ON DREAMING feat. 武道館スペシャル [Cap to Bin (Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidou Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi)] *乾 貞治 眼鏡祭 Sadaharu – Megane matsuri *忍足侑士 MEBACHIKO Yuushi - MEBACHIKO *真田弦一郎 銀幕のボギー！ Gennichirou – Ginmaku no boggie *平古場 凛 美ら海パワーだね Rin - Churaumi POWER da nee *柳 蓮二 Master Plan Renji – Master Plan *不二周助 負けないで泣かないで Shuusuke – Makenai de Nakanaide *千歳千里 恋だなう Senri – Koi Danau *立海ヤング漢 初の揃い踏み！武道館スペシャルメドレー（業火絢爛～SOUL MATE）[Rikkai Young Kan (Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya, Niou Masaharu, Yagyuu Hiroshi) - Gouka Kenran ～SOUL MATE] *脱帽 1 2 3 4 5 Ready Go！[Datsubou - 12345 Ready Go!] *氷帝 不条理 HYOTEI – FUJOURI *立海 LASER BEAM DAI – [[Laser Beam|LASER BEAM]] *比嘉 CHU-BA-FIGHTER – CHI-BA-FIGHT *四天宝寺 スピードスター – SPEED STAR *青学（せいがく） DEPARTURES – DEPARTURES *河村 隆 + 青学（せいがく） あの場所まで ～10years～ Takashi + Seigaku – Ano basho made ～10years～ *イケメン侍 Dear Prince ～テニスの王子様達へ～ [Ikemen Samurai – Dear Prince] *茄子 featuring 亜久津 仁 Dream on Dreamer ( Fuji Shuusuke & Kawamura Takashi) & Akutsu Jin – Dream on Dreamer *壇 太一 真っ白な誓い Taichi - MASSHIRO NA CHIKAI *福士ミチル Bang！Bang！？Bang？ Michiru – Bang！Bang！？Bang？ *不二裕太 BLOOD Yuuta – BLOOD *木更津 淳 & 柳沢慎也 青い炎 Atsushi & Yanagizawa Shinya – Aoi Hoono *佐伯虎次郎 サンセット・ウェイ Saeki SUNSET WAY *葵 剣太郎 Honey Bee Kentaou – [[Honey Bee]] *EC1 HIRO-X future Future *EC2 全員 We Love TENIPURI ～武道館バージョン～ *EC3 テニプリオールスターズ Love Festival Tenipuri All stars – LOVE FESTIVAL External Links *http://www.tenipuri.jp/festa2011/ Goods 2011 goods 1.png 2011 goods 2.jpg 2011 goods 3.png 2011 goods 4.png Gallery 2011 img1.jpg 2011 img100.jpg 2011 img200.jpg 2011 img300.jpg 2011 img456.jpg Category:Media